The Bluenose and Robinwing Review Show
by Fearlessdragon555
Summary: Two bean bean bags chairs, two best friends, and a single spotlight. These two she-cats will look deep into your beloved series and critic every single book, plot, and character. Or at least try to before they kill one another.
1. Episode 1 Firestar

The lights dim in the small studio. A single headlights brightens the stage. Two she-cats sit on two red bean bags. The one seated on the left is a tall blue cat. The other is a brown short cat.

Bluenose: I'm Bluenose.

Robinwing: And I'm Robinwing.

Together: And this is The Bluenose and Robinwing review show!

Bluenose: What in Starclan sake is this, Robinwing.

Robinwing: Well dear Bluenose, this is a show where we rant about fictional cats for half an hour, with most of our conversations being about who is right for Crowfeather: Sliverstream jr., Spottedleaf rip-off, or cat that gets about three lines of dialogue.

Bluenose: (Nervous laughter) I think what you meant to say was that this is a show where we look deep into the Warrior cat series and critic characters and plot.

Robinwing: Same thing, so what are we going to discuss today?

Bluenose: I was going to take a request from the audience, but as you can see *points to empty studio* we have no audience. Any ideas?

Robinwing: Well, since it is the first episode, why don't we do something basic. How about we review Firestar? The main protagonist.

Bluenose: Okay.

*awkward silence*

Robinwing:...I have no idea how to start.

Bluenose: Me neither.

Robinwing:...

Bluenose:...

Robinwing: Berry, cut this part out.

*Berry gives them a thumps up, but doesn't actually do it*

Bluenose: How about we both say our opinions on him at the same time.

Robinwing: Good idea.

Bluenose: 3...2...1

Robinwing: Best ever

Bluenose: Awful

Together: HUH?

Robinwing: How can you not love him?

Bluenose: How can you love him?

Robinwing: He's the hero.

Bluenose: You say hero, I say gary-sue.

Robinwing: huh?

Bluenose: Firestar is the cliche main character. His personality is dull. Many authors do this because they want the reader to relate to the hero, but they end up creating unmemorable characters. Firestar never has a complex set of thoughts and feelings, never goes through character development, and is flawless.

Robinwing: What are you talking about Firestar isn't bland. His whole arc is about perseverance. He came to the clan as a kittypet so now he has to face judgment. Through the series, we see Firestar change the idealsof entire forest of cats. That's no easy task.

Bluenose: Your right that's not easy, unless your Firestar. If he went through a struggle maybe I'd like himmore. But its hard to label him as kittypet when he's perfect. The whole kittypet barely makes an appearance a few times. The rest of the series he spends his time saving everyone because for some reason no one else can.

Robinwing: Fine he might me a simple character, but he's also a lovable character. His natural curiosity for the world he inhabits is not only charming but also mirrors the readers curiosity. As he discoveries, we discover. As he grows, we grow. That's why many fans feel attached to him.

Bluenose: I never felt like he grew. He pretty much stayed the same throughout the series. Again lack of character development.

Robinwing: *Angrily gets up and grabs bean bag*

Bluenose: Okay! Okay! Firestar isn't that bad. Though he could have been a lot better, he wasn't exactly annoying or anything.

Robinwing: Well since we're on the subject I think we should discuss one more thing.

Bluenose: What?

**Spoilers for The Last Hope**

Robinwing: Firestar's death.

Bluenose: Was way overdue

Robinwing:... are you serious?

Bluenose: I was so sick of him by then. Yes, random cat we found by the side of the road, you can join the clan. All the clans have to work together! Why? Because I said so-I mean starclan said so, and I'm the voice of Star clan.

Robinwing: I had to put the book down I was crying so hard.

Bluenose: Why, everyone knew it was going to happen.

Robinwing: But he's the main character. How can Erin kill him off?

Bluenose: You know Hollyleaf died in the same book?

Robinwing: Yes but that is for another time.

Bluenose: I guess we'll end it here.

Robinwing:Tell us in the reviews who you think is correct. Also tell us what you want us to talk about next.

Bluenose: See you next time.

Robinwing: bye!

Berry: Annnnnnnd cut.

*Robinwing throws bean bag at Bluenose *

Bluenose: ow! The show is over idiot.

Robinwing: INSULT MY BABY AGAIN AND YOU DIE.

Bluenose: *gulp*

Berry: (whispering) tune in next time to see if Bluenose survives.


	2. Episode 2 Yellowfang's Secret

Bluenose: *Pounding on door* Hurry up Robinwing, the show is starting!

Robinwing: *opens door*Gosh Bluenose, you can't rush me when I'm getting ready. I don't want to look ugly in front of millions of people.

Bluenose: No one can see you, you're just words on a computer screen.

Robinwing:….

Bluenose: Plus, we only have about ten people reading our content.

Robinwing:…

Bluenose: Also you're a cat, besides licking your fur or whatever, how do you get ready?

Robinwing:…Shut up.

Bluenose: Let's just go on stage.

*The two walk on stage and are greeted with a surprise*

Bluenose: HOLY…..

Robinwing: …STARCLAN

*In the once empty studio , there sits three cats in the studio audience.*

Bluenose: Umm, hello.

Robinwing: *Walks off stage*

Bluenose: Excuse me for a moment. *Walks off stage* Robinwing what's wrong with you?

Robinwing: I-I'm sacred; I don't think I can do this whole review thing if others are watching.

Bluenose: Then what was the point of making a show?

Robinwing: But they'll stare at me, with those big round eyes.

Bluenose: Literally a minute ago you said you were ready to perform in front of a million people.

Robinwing: Yeah, behind a camera. It's different when you can actually see them.

Bluenose: *Facepaw* I don't have time for you to be an idiot, come on! *Bluenose comes back on stage dragging Robinwing by the tail*

Bluenose: *Plops onto bean bag* Gosh you are heavy. Anyway, I'm Bluenose.

Robinwing: A-aaaaand I-I'm *gulp* I-I'm *stares at audience* CANDA!

Bluenose: For the love of-*whispers* Berry can you find me a new co-host.

Berry: *Grabs duct tape and rope then leaves studio*

Bluenose: Welcome to the Bluenose and Robinwing review show everybody. We don't have any plans so any requests?

*A cat from the audience raises their paw*

Bluenose: Yes, you in the Shadowclan T-shirt

?: Hi, I'm Embersky and I think you should review Yellowfang.

Bluenose: Aw Yellowfang, the grumpy, old, smart mouthed medicine cat of Shadowclan and Thunderclan. In the first series she was just a side character, but I guess she was so popular with the fans she got her own Super Edition.

Robinwing: O-oh yeah, I remember reading th-that book.

Bluenose: (Looks like talking about warriors is calmer her down.) Let's talk about the book first.

Together: The story

Bluenose: Like most Super editions, Yellowfang's Secret is Yellowfang's life story. From kit to full-grown medicine cat. I don't know about you Robinwing, but when I heard that Yellowfang was getting a book I thought to myself 'how is Erin going to 500 page book on Yellowfang? We already know her backstory'

But reading through the book I was impressed. Erin found a way to make an already known story interesting. Like the whole fiasco with Raggedstar's dad, her struggle to become a medicine cat even though she doesn't want to, and most interesting of all her powers.

Robinwing: *stops trembling in fear and turns to Bluenose* you liked the book!

Bluenose: Hold on, you didn't let me finish. Despite new and creative turn done on Yellowfang, didn't mean it came without its flaws. Compared to the other Super edition this was the worse one, but wasn't that bad. I'll admit it was kinda boring.

Robinwing: Boy I'll say, especially the whole power thing. There was so much wrong there. Yellowfang never showed the slightest indication that she had powers before. Not to mention that they are a very confusing set of powers.

Does she only feel the pain of one cat at a time or the entire clan of Shadowclan. Does it only activate when that cat in pain is near. Or does she feel the pain of every cat in the world and is in constant agony?

Bluenose: I'm probably the only person not annoyed by her powers. I know the fandom is sick of all the super power stuff, but I actually liked it. I don't know, I just found it to be….fun I guess is the word I'm looking for.

Though I agree that is was rather confusing. And it didn't show up before because Yellowfang liked to keep it a secret.

Robinwing: Fine whatever weirdo, let's move on.

Together: The characters

Bluenose: Time to talk about the main characters, but first I want to say some things.

Robinwing: What?

Bluenose: Even though these two aren't main characters I'd like to point out Silverflame and Lizardstripe. Silverflame gets the award for most charming grandmother ever.

Robinwing: I know, her relationship with Yellowkit is so cute.

Bluenose: I know right, I wish more grandparents would spend time with their kin. I'm looking at you Firestar.

Robinwing: Do we need a repeat last episode *twitch* just talk about Lizardstripe.

Bluenose: She was a huge disappointment, going into the book the only thing I was interested in was Lizardstripe. I was hoping for some tragic back story to explain why she was so mean and grumpy.

Robinwing: I didn't care about that piece of dung. Now to the main characters, let's start with me ranting about Raggedstar. He was such a jerk to Yellowfang, which doesn't make sense. Didn't he love her?

Bluenose: Finally! I can agree with you. I hate Raggedstar but not because he's a jerk. I hate him for his constant mood swings.

Robinwing: Yellowfang in this book wasn't much better. Instead of being her sarcastic self, she was just bland.

Bluenose: Of course she wasn't grumpy; no one is born in a foul mood. That was the point of the book, to explain why she is grumpy. Giving her a lot of depth if you ask me.

Robinwing: Well what about in the original series?

Bluenose: Loved her, her sarcasm always had me laughing. I though I truly fell in love with her during the scene when she kills her son. It was emotional, gripping, and dramatic as dung and I loved it. My only complaint would be us that I found her to be a bit too mean-spirited at some parts. But that's just nit-picking.

Robinwing: Ditto, well I think we are done here. Tell us your opinions in the re-

Berry: Found the new co-host *walk in with a tied up cat*

Bluenose: That's okay Berry it seems Robinwing got over her stage fright.

Robinwing: You tired to replace me!

Bluenose: You keep throwing bean bags at me!

Berry: Man this she-cat is feisty.

Bluenose: How on earth did you kidnap any way *looks* OH MY…..

Robinwing: STARCLAN ITS YELLOWFANG.

*Tied up Yellowfang breaks free*

Yellowfang: YOU!

Berry: *gulp*

Yellowfang: When I'm through with you they wouldn't ale to find the body.

*Yellowfang runs after Berry but Bluenose and Robinwing get in the way*

Together: Hi Yellowfang we're big fans, can we have your pawprint?

Yellowfang: Not now I'm busy with-YOU!

*Everyone turns to see who she's referring to, they find Yellowfang's Secret's Yellowfang in the studio*

Yellowfang: Me?

Yellowfang: Yes you, the one who's given a bad name to Yellowfangs everywhere. Prepare to feel the pain of every cat on the planet.

Yellowfang: I already do, I think!

Robinwing: Aww, Bluenose this reminds me of when we first met.

Bluenose: Don't you ever bring that up again.

Berry: Will Yellowfang kill Yellowfang? Will we ever know how Robinwing and Bluenose met? Will Fearlessdragon finally figure how to end episodes properly? Tune in next time to find out!

Robinwing: And don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review, bye.


	3. Episode 3 Dovewing vs Ivypool

Robinwing: I don't understand why you're so upset? I'm just saying that your sister is more talented and more beautiful and if I could I'd replace you with her.

Bluenose: How do you not understand how that makes me sad?

Robinwing: Well its obvious, even her name is better.

Bluenose: Bluerose is only a letter difference!

Robinwing: But a big difference!

Bluenose: Finethen, if Bluerose is so much better why don't you...marry her!

Robinwing: Aw I'm kidding with Bluenose. It was to introduce the audience to the subject of this episode.

Bluenose: What are you talking about the show hasn't started yet.

Berry: I've been recording for a while now.

Bluenose: Why didn't you tell me?

Berry: Robinwing was able to figure it out *pfft* amateurs.

Bluenose: Anyway welcome to the show everybody.

Robinwing: Today we'll talking about two warrior sisters. That's right, today Dovewing and Ivypool are going head to head to see who is the better sister.

Bluenose: This was suggested by coolgirl526, thanks girl you're pretty...cool.

Entire studio audience: Boo!

Robinwing: Well, let's get on with the show. So Bluenose, Ivypool or Dovewing?

Bluenose: Ivypool is the obvious better sister. I love her so much, for a lot of reasons. For one, she is very relate-able. Unlike most main character cats, she has flaws. Granted, the whole jealously thing was irritating but it was understandable and a likely explanation for here to turn to the dark side for a second.

Then, instead of crying about it the whole series like some cats *cough* Dovewing *cough* she made the most of it and became a spy.

Robinwing: Oh please, Ivypool is so annoying, underdeveloped, and a jealous brat. And won't call her a 'spy'. Seeing how she withholds for no reason.

Bluenose: Ivypool isn't the only one that does things for no reason. What about Dovewing's power, which she uses for the sole purpose of spying on her lame boyfriend. So, why does she feel bad about spying on other clans? No reason. Gosh, she's so whiny.

Robinwing: You're such a hypocrite! Ivypool whiny too, only she doesn't have reason to be. Dovewing was told about the prophecy just out of the nursery.

Bluenose: That's her excuse to be annoying? What's so bad about it, you get superpowers for starclan's sake. Unlike Jayfeather and Lionblaze, her life isn't altered at all for having powers. Only this one time she had to go on a super cool journey that no other apprentices got to go one. Then later had to tell Firestar that Darkforest was coming.

Aww, the poor baby. That must of been really tough on her. She reminds of those stereotypical popular girls on disney shows. The girls that have everything but still want more. Seriously, what does Dovewing have to complain complain about. Ivypool goes through much more, no one understands her, no one is there for her. That's why she behaved childish in the first book.

Robinwing: No, taking in the prophecy was a lot for her. It meant that the clan was relying on her for survival. That's a lot of pressure for a young cat. She did everything she could for her clan. Got passed the fact that her sister treated awfully, even later in the series when Dovewing was just trying to help her.

Bluenose: What about how she constantly says she wants to be normal, by the way that's a terrible hero cliche, then in The Forgotten Warrior she complains about how she's normal?

Robinwing: It was never about having powers it was about being responsible for all of Thunderclan. She wasn't complaining, she was worried she wouldn't be able to fulfill the prophecy without them.

Bluenose: Okay I guess I see what your saying. But I don't think there is anything you can say to change my opinion. Dovewing will always be whiny, selfish, and a drama queen to me. Ivypool will always be one of my favorite characters for being relate able, having great character development, sacrificing so much in her life, and just being awesome.

Robinwing: And Ivypool will be a jealous brat while Dovewing will be he more interesting sister.

Bluenose: Well that's all for this episode or should I say fight.

Robinwing: Hopefuly I got the fandom to like Dovewing, she's seriously a underrated character.

Bluenose: *cough* For a good reason*cough*

Robinwing: Whatever, well as always if you want us to review your favorite siblings tell us in the reviews, and rem- WHAT IS THAT BLUENOSE?

Bluenose: What is what?

Robinwing: Oh I don't know maybe THE CAGE HOLDING A AUDIENCE MEMBER!

Bluenose: It took you long enough to notice.

Robinwing: *sigh* Please dear Bluenose explain.

Bluenose: That's coolgirl526.

Robinwing: The one who requested the episode? *Bluenose nods* Why did you put her in a cage?

Bluenose: She in a time-out.

Robinwing: What she do?

Bluenose: Well not only did she suggest Dovewing review she also requested *twitch* something else.

Robinwing: What could she have possible said to make you this angry *reads comment* oh...haha we should do that it a future episode it be funny.

Bluenose: We will never NEVER talk about starkit's prophecy. Do you understand?

Robinwing: Don't worry coolgirl I'll convince her somehow.

Bluenose: No you won't.

Robinwing: Anyhow make sure to check out Fearlessdragon555's profile. Berry put up some polls and from now on we'll post polls after every episode and announce the results the next episode. So bye.

*Camera is turned off, everybody leaves*

Coolgirl526:...They forgot to let me out.


	4. Episode 4 Top ten crack couples

Bluenose: Hello everyone and welcome to I've given up on the warrior fandom.

Robinwing: *sigh* Yeah, I have no idea what's wrong with her. I came to work to find Bluenose crying and holding a piece of paper. With no explaintion she dragged me on stage and started the camera. I don't even know what we're talking about today. Which makes me worry, I usually prepare before each episode.

Bluenose: Don't worry Robinwing, today all I need you to do is react to the things I say.

Robinwing:Okay, so what are we doing?

Bluenose: Well back when I was younger and naive, this morning.

Robinwing: Oh boy.

Bluenose: Back then, I thought warrior fans were normal, happy people. But this morning I was looking up warrior couples when I came across something strange. That's right crack pairing. Couples that aren't real but people ship here on this paper I have my top 10 crack warrior cat couples. Now here are some rules, these aren't just random cats I put together. No, these are couples that I've seen on various websites. They have somehow become popular within the community which makes me question the sanity of the fans.

Robinwing: I don't if I should be worried or not.

Bluenose: Number 10: Stormfur and Midnight.

Robinwing: What!?

Bluenose: Though this isn't one of the more popular crack couple, I find it very amusing.

Robinwing: They shared one conversation!

Bluenose: Their chemistry was beautiful.

Robinwing: She's a badger!

Bluenose: Number 9: Millie and Silverstream.

Robinwing: So, when they meet in star clan...

Bluenose: The first talk to each other about their love for Graystripe, seeing as they have so much in common they decide to become friends.

Robinwing: Then Millie looks into Silverstream's deep blue eyes and realises that it's more than friendship. Wait, what am I saying?

Bluenose: You're getting into the romance, that's okay you're not the only one. Read a fanfic about them once. After that it got me thinking, then I realized how similar the two she-cats are. Lots of people say they'll fight each other in Starclan, but I always thought that they'd be cool about sharing Graystripe.

Robinwing: Someone actually took their time to write a fanfiction about Millie and Silverstream?

Bluenose: Number 8: Leopardstar and Tigerstar

Robinwing: I have heard many theories stating that Leopardstar joined Tigerclan just so she could get with Tigerstar.

Bluenose: It makes sense, Leopardstar was having an out of character moment through the whole The Darkest Hour thingy. Love makes you crazy.

Robinwing:Gosh, I can see the awful fan art now.

Bluenose: Actually this ship is pretty popular, so it has lots of fan art good and bad. Oh, don't get me started on the fan fiction for them.

Robinwing: What?

Bluenose: I have them so low on the list because I just don't understand what's so great about Tigerstar. Why is every she-cat after him?

Robinwing: Because he's a hunk.

Bluenose: Number 7: *puts down paper and laughs*

Robinwing: That's a good sign.

Bluenose: Bluefur and Tiny

Robinwing: Why? Just why?

Bluenose: I find it to be adorable, Bluefur did saved his life after all.

Robinwing: But he's moons younger than her and he's evil.

Bluenose: Love knows no age.

Robinwing: Why do you find them funny.

Bluenose: It'd be ironic if that happened, plus I find them adorable. But I haven't seem them around the fandom so much. The next couple is hugely popular.

Bluenose: Number 6: Hawkfrost andIvy pool

Robinwing: Hey, I actually ship them.

Bluenose: Why?

Robinwing: Because their cute. What if Hawkfrost became good because of his love for Ivypool, it'd be so sweet.

Bluenose: Freak, anyway number 5 Clawface and Spottedleaf.

Robinwing: Woah, you call me a freak then spit out a couple like that and so high on the list? The heck, he killed her!

Bluenose: I enjoy irony.

Robinwing: He killed her!

Bluenose: Maybe she into that.

Robinwing: How is this higher than Ivyhawk?

Bluenose: Because it's my list *sicks tongue out* number 3: everyone favorite friendship Firestar and Graystripe.

Robinwing: Aw, I like that one.

Bluenose:They belong together, stupid Silverstream and Sandstrom.

Robinwing: And Millie.

Bluenose: We don't speak of her, besides it's obvious Firestar got something for the gray warrior. Look at Fire and Ice, Firestar seems super jelly.

Robinwing: Hehehe, true that.

Bluenose: Alright number 2: Ashfur and Hollyleaf

Robinwing: Right back to crazy town I see.

Bluenose: The two of them were heartbroken by lies, both of them turned crazy. They are perfect for each other.

Robinwing:She killed him.

Bluenose: So? Love is love no matter who you kill.

Berry:That's going on a T-shirt.

Bluenose: Alright is everyone ready for number one?

*Everyone sits at the edge of their seat*

Bluenose: My and pretty much every bodieses favorite crack pairing goes to...

*drum roll*

Bluenose: Jayfeather and Stick.

Robinwing: *Gets out of bean bag chair and leaves stage* My faith in humanity is gone.

Bluenose:Well, now that I've ruined Robinwing's life, I think this is a good time to stop. Bye!


	5. Episode 5 A spoiler free Ebook review

Bluenose: Hello everybody and I'm here today with an emergency! Robinwing has never read any of the ebooks.

Robinwing: ...Yeah I haven't. I didn't think they were that important, just short stories.

Bluenose: Of course they're important.

Robinwing: Really?

Bluenose: Well...

Robinwing: Looks like we have a topic for today episode.

Bluenose: Good idea, well ladies and gentleman today on the Bluenose and Robinwing review show we will answer the ultimate question: Should you spend money on the warrior cat ebooks.

Robinwing: I said say this before we continue. One, this is a spoiler free episode. Two, if your a huge fan of the series, like you've enjoyed every book and see not a single flaw in them, then we recommend reading all the ebook.

Bluenose: Since it came out first , I'll start with Hollyleaf's story. I'm glad this is first because, in my opinion, was the best one. I say everyone should read it after The Forgotten Warrior.

Robinwing: Now hold on a second Bluenose.

Bluenose: Huh?

Robinwing: Hollyleaf's story came out during the break between Forgotten Warrior and Last Hope. It's only real purpose was to prep people for the finale. Now that Last Hope is out there's really no need for it.

Bluenose: No, regardless of that Hollyleaf's story is a great book. It gives Hollyleaf a lot of character development and showcases the cutest couple ever. Besides, who wasn't curious about what happened to poor Hollyleaf after Sunrise.

Robinwing: But what about people who don't like Hollyleaf?

Bluenose: Okay fine, absolute haters of Hollyleaf shouldn't read it. Though, you'll be slightly confused in one part of The Last Hope.

Robinwing: Good enough, next what about Mistystar's omen?

Bluenose: Only those who are major Mistystar fans should read it.

Robinwing: Why?

Bluenose: Mistystar's omen is rather boring. It takes place after Leopardstar's death and the first thing that happens is Mistystar gets her life's.

Robinwing: That sounds cool.

Bluenose: But then we get into the biggest problem, the conflict. The main problem is Mistystar accepting Mothwing as medicine cat even though she doesn't believe in Starclan. So the book is basically 'follow the warrior code' and 'we must praise dead cats that clearly don't affect our lives'

Robinwing: Well, maybe it could be done well.

Bluenose: It could of but it wasn't, next!

Robinwing: Alright how about Cloudstar's journey?

Bluenose: Don't let the title fool you, this book has nothing to do with Skyclan's journey in finding a new home. I don't have much to say about it except, if you want to read about a leader, who slightly more interesting than most generic leaders, struggle with prey and such ,like we've already seen a couple of times, then go and buy the book.

Robinwing: I can't if that means you hate it or not.

Bluenose: It's...okay I guess. It be better if I was invested in the characters who were suffering. I think this should of been a super edition and show the actual journey while putting in character development.

Robinwing: I don't think that's a good idea, but I won't argue. Next: Leafpool's wish.

Bluenose: Like I said before,you need to be a fan of Leafpool or the three to enjoy this book.

Robinwing: I understand Leafpool, but the three?

Bluenose:Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit are adorable. In fact, that's the only thing I liked during reading. I didn't care about Leafpool when I bought the book and I didn't care while reading. The only notable things are the birth and the kits playing.

Robinwing: So Hollyleaf's story the only you love?

Bluenose: Not exactly...

Robinwing: Is there another eBook?

Bluenose: There is one about Tigerclaw.

Robinwing: And you love it?

Bluenose: Ehhhhhhhhh

Robinwing: You hate it?

Bluenose: ehhhhhhhhh

Robinwing: So you have mixed feelings.

Bluenose: Yeah pretty much. It's alright ...I guess. It doesn't explain much its just for character development for Tigerclaw, which I guess is alright. Tigerclaw isn't one of my favorite villains, that already puts this book at a disadvantage for me. Though the book does try to give him a heart, showing that's he not all evil, but it doesn't really work.

Robinwing: So who whould you recommend this to.

Bluenose: Anyone who curious.

Robinwing: I see, after your review Bluenose I have come to the conclusion that I'll won't be reading any of these.

Bluenose: Huh? Why?

Robinwing: You don't really need to. Besides Hollyleaf's story, none of these short stories contributes to the over arching plot. They are just events we already knew about but with more details. That was the while premise of Yellowfang's Secret and we all know how that turned out.

Bluenose: Fair enough, again these aren't the best and wheater you'll enjoy them or not is up to the this helped you make a decision.

Berry: It sure helped me.

Bluenose: Yay :3

Berry: *starts drooling* ( Awww seeing Bluenose with her kawii cat smile is making my heart race(

Robinwing: Didn't help me.

Bluenose:... Why do you got to be so negative all the time.

Robinwing: Because I love to see you get angry :3

Bluenose: Ugh, anyway bye everyone.


	6. Episode 6 Dovewing's choice

Robinwing: *on laptop*Whaa! It's so sad and romantic at the same time.

Bluenose: *Walks into room* Hey Robinwing, Berry just started the cameras, so we should go on stage.

Robinwing: In a second, I just want to finish this fanfiction.

Bluenose: Oh, what's it called?

Robinwing: Dovewing's choice.

Bluenose: It's a fanfic? We've been getting a lot of requests to review it though.

Robinwing: I don't think that's what they meant.

Bluenose: Well I don't remember it being a book.

Robinwing: I think they want us to talk about who Dovewing should be with: Tigerheart or Bumblestripe.

Bluenose:...

Robinwing: *closes laptop* Alright let's go on sta-

Bluenose: *runs*

Robinwing: Oh boy.

*Robinwing walks onto stage with a tied up Bluenose*

Bluenose: No, I'm not doing this episode!

*Robinwing ties Bluenose to her bean bag chair then plops down on her own chair.*

Robinwing: Why not, xjaybreezex requested it.

Bluenose: #Censored for innocent viewers# xjaybreezex

Robinwing: 0.0

Studio Audience: 0.0

Robinwing: Annnd we just lost a fan.

Bluenose: Don't we have other requests? Things people have asked us to review a long time ago?

Robinwing: Yeah, but...We haven't read some books.

Bluenose: That's not true, you just like to see me suffer.

Robinwing: Why are you complaining? We haven't done even done Starkit's propechy yet.

Bluenose: *softly sobs*

Robinwing: I don't see your problem.

Bluenose: Well, as everybody knows, I'm not...a fan of Dovewing.

Berry: Translation: Bluenose hates Dovewing's guts.

Bluenose: One reason I find her annoying is the dumb love triangle she is in. I mean why does Bumblestripe even want her? She's so mean to him. He's such a nice tom, he deserves better.

Robinwing: *sigh* So you're a TigerDove shipper then?

Bluenose: No, I don't like either relationship. Tigerheart is mean to Dovewing. Dovewing just plays with Bumblestripe's emotions. But if she had to choose one, I want her to choose Tigerheart.

Robinwing: Why?

Bluenose: ...I ship Bumblestripe and Ivypool.

Robinwing: W-what, that's a thing?

Bluenose: Yeah and I ship it.

Robinwing: Why?

Bluenose: They need each other, imagine after Bumblestripe gets rejected he falls in love with Ivypool. Both are injured souls and they need each other to heal. One word: adorable . Fine, who do you choose.

Robinwing: Bumblestripe, they are so cute together. We NEED more scenes like the star gazing scene.

Berry: Gosh, you guys are such girls. You need more than 'they're so cute' to ship them.

Robinwing: What do you mean Berry? Who do you ship?

Berry: Look at my shirt. *He's wearing a team Tigerheart shirt*

Bluenose: No, don't make this into a Twilight thing.

?: Excuse me!? *An orange cat with sunglasses and a team Bumblestripe shirt walks onto the stage*

Robinwing: Summer Cat, what are you doing here?

Summer Cat: I know I'm not allowed on stage but *points to Berry* I can't sit back and watch this happen.

Bluenose: Uh Robinwing, who is this?

Robinwing: This is Summer Cat , our editor and my friend.

Summer Cat: Yeah hi everybody, listen here Berry: Dovewing loves Bumblestripe. It may not seem like it but Dovewing was young and confused. She didn't understand her feelings at the time. She was upset when they broke up.

Berry: Oh please, she just used him to make Tigerheart jealous. Her heart belongs to the handsome Shadowclan.

Summer Cat: At first it was an act, but being with him opened her eyes. She realized she loved Bumblestripe.

Bluenose: Hey, did any of you cats realize that this argument is just a farce, talking further will anger the fandom more! Not to mention this all already happened before with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur.

Robinwing: Hey Bluenose?

Bluenose: Yeah?

Everyone: Shut it you IvyBumble shipper!

Bluenose: Okay then.

Berry: Dovewing just went with what was easier! She'll come to her senses eventually.

*Cats from the audience start to join the argument turning the studio to chaos. *

Glimmershine: She does love Bumblestripe, Tigerheart was just her first love.

Ivypoolhollypool: If BumbleDove doesn't become canon the series will become dead to me.

Embersky: You people need to wake up. SHE. LOVES. TIGERHEART.

RandomReview: It doesn't matter if Dovewing doesn't feel the same, BumbleDove is the best couple.

( To the people I just mentioned uhh...sorry)

Bluenose: Enough! *Tears the rope and stands in front of the audience * Listen everybody. Who ever Dovewing ends up with is her decision. We as the readers will accept to whoever she chooses. And hey, we don't have to wait that long until we find out who she likes.

Bramblestar's Storm is right around the corner and we get an eBook that is probably going to be 'Bumblestripe or Tigerheart?' for the majority of the book, then finally giving us her anwser. So until then, let's not fight. Let's wait for the answer and then let's be good sports about it, okay?

Everyone:Okay...

Bluenose: Thank you, now let's clean up the studio, there's bean bags everywhere. *shoots a look at Robinwing *

Robinwing: I had to, someone insulted Bumblestripe.

Bluenose: Robinwing!

Robinwing: *mumbles*

*Everyone puts the thrown chairs back to their original. Once everything is clean everybody but Robinwing and Summer Cat leave.*

Robinwing: Alright here you go, edit away.

Summer Cat: Thanks, I've been having the craving to proof since this morning.

Robinwing: *snort * nerd!

Summer Cat: Coming from the girl who writes Warrior cat fanfiction.

Robinwing: Whatever.

Fearlessdragon: The end I guess...bye.


End file.
